The Blue Moon
by Gravedigger701
Summary: Modern AU where Elsa is a stripper and Anna is a bartender, both working in the same club: The Blue Moon. After a certain man's visit, the girls' lives are thrown in the dark part of the city. Elsanna, incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter warnings: Striptease, one-sided (for now) incestuous desires, strong language**

 **One of the OCs in this fic (Alexander Wesker) is heavily inspired by Albert Wesker from Capcom's Resident Evil series.**

 _ **I don't own Frozen**_

* * *

Elsa sits on her chair in the changing rooms shared by her and her co-workers, applying make-up in preparation for her upcoming performance.

"Hey, Elsa."

The platinum blonde looks up into the mirror in front of her to see Raven Rose standing behind her, one of her fellow strippers. "Hey, Raven." She greets while continuing with her lipstick.

The black-haired beauty of the tender age of twenty walks up to Elsa and plops down next to her. "My performance is in a few minutes. Thought I'd get the opinion of pretty much the best stripper in the world. How do I look?" The girl gives a pleasant smile.

Elsa turns her head to look at her. Raven stands and twirls on her foot, giving Elsa a good view of her body and outfit. The blonde inspects her closely. The girl's long, midnight black hair is flowing freely down her back. Her make-up is exquisite, from the long, sensual eyelashes, to her lightly pink cheeks. From the consuming dark red eyeshadow, to the rosy red, luscious lips.

Elsa's eyes travel down her endless throat to her exposed sternum, leading into the covered valley of her breasts. The mounds of flesh look full and supple under her tight, carmine corset. Perhaps a little too tight. "Loosen up your corset a little. A slim waist is hot and all but there comes a point where it's _too_ slim."

Raven reaches behind her and releases some of the laces, loosening her top. "Better?"

Elsa gives her another look over and frowns at the straps on her shoulders. "Take the straps off your shoulders." She does. "Better."

The blonde looks over Raven's lower body. The short skirt rides low on her hips, just concealing her upper thighs. The knee-high socks do a good job of leaving only the most tantalizing piece of flesh on her legs exposed, her lower thighs.

"You know, your name fits you." Elsa says.

"How?"

"Raven Rose. Your hair is as black as a real raven's and your lips are as red as a rose's."

"That's kind of what I was going for. Glad to see it worked."

"It's sexy, honestly."

"Wow, thanks Elsa. That means a lot. Especially coming from you. You're the sexiest out of all of us."

"Thanks, and all of us are sexy in her own unique way."

A loud voice from the doorway robs their attention. "Raven, sweetheart, you're up."

"Coming." When the man disappears and is out of earshot, she turns to Elsa. "Thanks again Elsa. Gonna see if I can charm that cute redhead working at the bar."

"Be careful around her, she doesn't like shameless flirts." Elsa blurts out.

"You know her?"

 _Shit. No one is supposed to know we're sisters._ "Ugh, no. But I've seen her using physical force on those who try to get touchy or just flirt with her."

"Hmm, means she's probably rough in bed. What I wouldn't do to have those pigtails right between my l-"

Elsa quickly pushes her out the door. "Yeah, you should go. You know Hans doesn't like us being late."

* * *

Carrying two full beverages in each hand, Anna is waddling her way through the crowd to her destination. The music is blasting loud in hear ears and people have to shout to hear each other. The current dancer on stage, wearing stockings full of money, is finishing up on her performance. Once she reaches the table, she sets the drinks down. "Anything else you would like, boys?"

"Are you on the menu, darling?" One of the pigs on the table asks, while the rest laugh at his words.

Anna rolls her eyes. _Why would you try to hit on the bartender in a strip club? Seriously…_ She knows her logic is probably flawed but she can't help it. Why would anyone want to look at her when there are all these half naked girls dancing on a pole in the middle of the place? "If that's everything…" She turns to walk away when a hand grabs her wrist. The hand tugs her towards his disgusting owner and after some struggles, she pulls free. "Touch me again and it will be last thing you ever do."

Once safely back behind her bar, Anna exhales. Since the club is missing some waiters, Anna's been asked to perform that job, alongside her bar duties, occasionally. She doesn't mind doing it and it brings some extra money back home.

The music dies down and a loud, microphone-amplified voice catches her attention towards the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are all having a good time here, at The Blue Moon. I would like to introduce your next dancer: Raven Rose!"

Despite working here for only two weeks, Anna has familiarized herself with most of the dancers. She hasn't been introduced to them because she doesn't work with them. But being at the bar gives a pretty good view of the stage and, consequently, at whoever is performing. She's seen Raven dance before. The girl is good, to say the least. She knows how to tease and keep most of the crowd's eyes on her. But she's no match for The Blue Moon's pride: The Ice Queen. At least, that's what Anna would tell you. Elsa herself would, of course, be modest and won't recognize herself as the best at anything.

Elsa, her sister, is by far the best stripper Anna has ever had the pleasure of watching perform. Sure, being the older sibling, Elsa doesn't really give Anna a good impression and a career to look up to. But Anna doesn't care. Elsa has always protected her and has always been there for her. Ever since their parents' death, Elsa took it upon herself to protect Anna. To make sure she's clothed, fed and have four walls and a roof over her head. In high school, her older sister always kept bullies away from Anna and always helped her with homework. The two have never been closer. Except that one time where Elsa kind of kept her distance and kind of shut her out for about a few months of their life. Elsa blamed it on schoolwork but Anna knew better. Elsa would always fish up some dumb excuse to remove herself when Anna so much as came within 30 feet of her. Yeah, except that, Elsa loves her dearly. And Anna loves her dearly. Lately, she's been wondering if that loves stretches beyond sisterly.

If Anna is brutally honest with herself, which she usually is, the main reason she took this job in the first place is to watch her sister dance. She's not even entirely sure what kind of pay she's getting, because the moment Elsa brought up the offer to her, Anna took it immediately, without a second thought. Literally.

" _So, Anna, there's a bartender spot available at The Blue Moon-"_

" _YES!"_

After so eagerly accepting the job, Elsa, naturally, got a little suspicious. Anna used her rambling skill to make up a believable excuse for taking the job so readily. Since rambling is a core of her personality, it was fairly easy to convince Elsa. But that doesn't mean she liked doing it. She doesn't like lying. And she _hates_ lying to Elsa, but somehow that seemed like the better option than to tell her "Yeah, I just want to see you dance naked."

" _Oh, uh well, you know. I just am old enough to be on some kind of job and if I can help us and bring money to the house, then sure. I mean, not that you're not doing a good job of taking care of us. You're always doing a good job, you always have. But I just want to help. I mean, I'm not saying you need help because you're just awesome and you always-"_

" _Anna, you're rambling again."_

" _And I'm rambling again." At that point, Elsa seemed convinced. It broke Anna's heart to use deception but she saw no other way. "And, hey, I get to see you dance around, eh. EH." She jabbed Elsa in her side with the elbow._

So, in the end, Anna kind of told her the truth, in the form of a joke, which meant that really she didn't tell the truth at all. Still, it felt better than to completely lie to swears at the time she could see the blonde blushing like mad.

Her little trip down memory lane stops when she spots Raven on stage.

The girl walks down the stage as the music starts up again and she grabs the pole. Anna can see her eyes roam all over the crowd until they settle upon her own. _Why is she looking at me?_

Raven starts dancing then, hiking her leg up on the pole and arching her body back, bringing her chest on display along with her whole leg. Her hair flows down her head, covering her back. Still maintaining eye contact, she pretty much gives Anna bedroom eyes and a seductive smirk. _Is she trying to seduce me or something?_

The music picks up speed and so does Raven. She grasps the pole with both hands and hauls her body up, turning upside down on the steel rod. Her skirt pools around her stomach, effectively revealing her black, lace panties. Raven interlocks her ankles together and locks herself in place on the pole. She pulls herself up, with her back turned to the crowd. Her hands reach behind and she starts untying her corset. Each loosened lace reveals more of her skin, right down to her waist. The girl grabs the piece of clothing and chucks it in Anna's general direction, landing right on the redhead's bar, in front of her face. _Ok, she's definitely trying to seduce me._

If Anna wasn't so enamored with a particular platinum blonde, she probably would have responded to Raven's… advances. The redhead feels that if she takes someone in her bed, she would somehow be cheating on Elsa. Regardless of how ridiculous the prospect sounds. Anna would feel like a traitor and she knows it. Which is why she hasn't enjoyed the company of a lover for an unhealthy amount of time. Fortunately, Anna is blessed with the gift of long fingers, making them a fairly good substitute and with the internet at her disposal, she can easily find… sexy videos with girls resembling Elsa. And sometimes herself, If she's feeling particularly naughty.

The girl on stage once again locks her eyes with Anna's. She loosens her legs and slides sensually down the pole. Once on her feet, she turns and whips her head around, sending her hair flying to the front and strategically covering her bare breasts. Anna managed to get a look at them before they were covered. _Perky. Not as good as Elsa's._

A male voice to her side distracts the redhead. "Hey! I know she's hot but aren't you supposed to be the bartender? Pretty sure ogling at the strippers isn't in your job description."

"No, but it's a _very_ nice perk. What can I get you?"

The man scoffs but gives her a tiny smile. "Just your strongest beer, please."

The redhead fills him a beer mug and slides it over to him. Suddenly, the doors to the club open loud, loud enough for Anna to snap her attention to them. She spies a man in his, by her estimation, early thirties, wearing a black trench coat, with dark shades covering his eyes. His dark blonde hair is slicked back on his head. He's accompanied by two burly men at either of his sides. He looks around the place and then takes off in some direction.

The man at the bar speaks up. "Know him?"

Anna shakes her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Not unless he wants you to." The man takes a sip of his beer. "His name is Alexander. Alexander Wesker."

"Wesker? Arendelle's most powerful family?"

"Aye. His father pretty much owns the city in all but name. So, as you can imagine, he can go anywhere and do whatever he wants to without fear of consequence."

Alarms go off in Anna's head. "Then what's he doing here?" She asks nervously.

Luckily, he doesn't pick up on her nervousness. "Who knows? He might have business with the owner or he might wanna "borrow" one of the girls backstage, he-he."

"Elsa…" Anna whispers breathily to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Anna fills him another beer mug. "This one's on the house. I gotta go."

Her shift finishes in five minutes anyway. She grabs her jacket and bolts for the changing rooms, to look for her sister.

* * *

Elsa just finished the last touches of her make up when a deep voice comes from behind her. "Good evening, Miss Valentine."

The man has a touch of a British accent, but living in Arendelle for most of his life, it's withered away somewhat. Despite this, Elsa can still pick it up. She turns in her seat to eye the man. "Good evening, Mr. Wesker."

Despite what most might think, being a stripper doesn't rob Elsa of manners. In fact, she's always polite and has a coolness about her. She's always poised and calm, collected and courteous, almost like royalty. Her job unfortunately comes with a series of mostly untrue and uncalled for prejudices and stereotypes. Of course, she has seen, first-hand, said prejudices apply to some of her co-workers, but she herself has never succumbed to them and has no intention to.

Wesker, too, is a man of manners. He keeps his shoulders squared and his hands behind his back.

Ever since meeting him about a month after she started her job at The Blue Moon, Elsa has been lightly intimated by the man. Although, he appears calm, courteous, polite and all that, she can't help but feel a sinister air about him. She feels as if all this is just for show. The way he dresses, all black, along with the shades certainly helps her case. But she knows he's part of Arendelle's most powerful family, so she would be a fool to defy or shun him in whatever way.

Luckily, he's here for his weekly visit.

"I hope I find you in a pleasant mood, Miss Valentine."

Elsa stands from her seat and walks to wardrobe while speaking. "You do. And I hope you come with a pleasant mood, Mr. Wesker."

The man smiles. "I do. Shall we get to business?"

After grabbing her outfit for the night, a beautiful sparkly blue dress, Elsa looks at the man. "Unfortunately, I have a performance in about five minutes. After that, my shift is over for the day."

Wesker takes his shades off, revealing his vermilion eyes. They seem to lack normal pupils, instead having sharper, more cat like ones. He takes some steps forward, towering above Elsa at least a head and a half. His eyes settle upon hers and she defiantly holds his gaze, not having the intention of showing the man she's afraid of him.

"Are you refusing me, Miss Valentine?" His under veiled threat betrays his regal posture. Elsa had foolishly hoped the man would understand that she doesn't want to spend any more than the necessary time at the club.

Right when she opens her mouth to reply, a feminine voice stops her.

"Elsa!"

Before the platinum blonde has the chance to speak, she's once again pre-emptively interrupted. Wesker is glaring at Anna like she's the plague. "Who are you, girl?"

"I'm no one. I'm just here to pick up Elsa. For her performance." She turns to face Elsa. "Hans asked me to call you. He said you shouldn't be late."

Grateful for Anna's interruption, the platinum blonde turns to Wesker. "We'll speak after my performance."

She grabs her dress and quickly slips it on, then walks over to Anna. "Goodbye for now, Mr. Wesker."

Once safely outside the changing rooms and out of earshot, Anna speaks. "Elsa, I'm so glad you're okay. Do you know who that man is?"

Elsa's heart swells at her sister's concern. "Thank you Anna." She sighs. "Yes, I know who he is. For a while, actually."

"What?! What does he want with you?"

"About a month after I started working here, he came to me. He paid me for a private show and I agreed. Every week since then, he's been coming for more. He pays more than the usual price of a show which is why I agreed in the first place. I thought we could use the extra money."

Anna stops walking and she holds Elsa's wrist to stop her too. "Elsa. Promise me something."

"Anything, Anna."

"You have to stop seeing him."

"Wha-"

"Elsa, I don't like him. I don't care how much he pays you. There's something off about him. He probably feels like he owns you just because he's giving you money. He's a bad person, Els, I can tell. No price is worth your life, and yes, I think it's that bad."

 _So, Anna sees it too. It would be stupid to refuse him tonight though._

"Listen, Anna. He's here now, which means he obviously came with a purpose and you know what that purpose is. I will go through with it."

"What?! No-"

"Shh, _listen_. This will be my last private show for him. I think I've already angered him enough by kind of suggesting that I might refuse. I'd rather not ire him any further because then it might become bad. So, I'll give him a show tonight and make sure he's _very_ pleased at the end. Then, he might be more accepting of news. And, I'll tell him I won't be on the private show list anymore. Then, he can't make me dance for him no matter how much he pays me. I promise you, Anna, tonight will be the last night I dance for him. Okay?"

Anna exhales but nods. "Okay, Elsa. But I still don't like it."

"I know, neither do I, but I'd rather have it this way than have him do something to me. Or worse, do something to you. Anyway, shouldn't you be at the bar?"

"Nah, my shift is over. I just saw him headed here and I immediately knew he was after you. I just had to stop him."

"Well, I'm glad you did, Anna. Thank you. I have a performance now and then I'll deal with him. Are you gonna wait for me or are you gonna go home by yourself?"

Anna bites her lip. "Ugh, I thought I'd wait until you're done so we can go home together."

"Sure. Wait for me in the car, okay? I gotta go now."

"Yeah, okay. Love you, Els."

Elsa hugs her sister. "I love you too, Anna."

* * *

Of course, Anna doesn't wait for Elsa in the car. She wouldn't miss Elsa's performance, despite the blonde insisting she doesn't want Anna to see her. She thought it would somehow defile Anna, seeing her older sister, her guardian, best friend and pretty much everything, dance in the nude. And had Anna not been feeling about Elsa the way she is, she probably would have been right.

So, Anna takes a seat in the darkest corner of the place, hiding under the thick shadows. There's no way Elsa can recognise her there. The distance is too great and the shadow cast over Anna's head pretty much guarantees that.

Unfortunately for Anna, she doesn't see much either. But what she does see is far more beautiful and entrancing than any of the other dancers she can freely look at and enjoy.

Elsa is so much more graceful, so much more deliberate in her movements and so much sexier, it's nothing short of purely amazing. She walks so lightly, yet her strides sway her hips so delightfully, even underneath that concealing dress. The platinum blonde braid over her left shoulder is done perfectly and swings left and right with every step of her long, slender legs.

Elsa sits on the chair left on stage before her performance and spreads her legs. Anna's position doesn't allow her to see what's between them, but she suspects Elsa's honey mound is covered. She then raises one leg and crosses it over the other, tantalizingly slow. After, she brings her bare shoulders forward and rolls them just as slow, wearing a crooked smile on her face.

The platinum blonde turns on her chair, straddling it. The dress covers her back, but it doesn't hide the curve of her rear. She juts it out proudly and when everyone is done ogling it (she knows exactly when that is), brings her hips down on the chair. After some grinding on the chair, with a thrown back head, she stands and snaps something on the back of her dress. A part of the bottom of the dress falls off, exposing her calves.

Anna's already hot state of body suddenly gets another wave of heat at the sight of the pale, exposed skin.

Elsa stands from the chair and sensually struts over to the pole. She grabs it with a hand and leans back slowly, craning her neck as much as possible to show off her throat. She hikes a leg up on the pole and, just as slowly, brings it up as far as she can. The slit in her dress fails to cover her thigh, revealing it along with a garter.

The stripper throws herself high on the pole, spinning around it and sliding down. While she's sliding down, she uses her free hand to snap another piece of her dress. Still spinning on the metal rod, the rest of the skirt falls off. By the time she's on the ground, sitting on her butt while leaning on her elbows with her legs bent at the knees, Anna is sure she's about to have a heart attack if she continues watching.

Elsa is now clad in a light blue corset, white panties with barely noticeable stockings held in place by garters. As she continues to perform, to what Anna seem like impossible moves on the pole, her corset is losing a lace with move after move.

Finally, after all the damned laces are undone, Elsa's corset slides down her body to the ground. Anna marvels at all the beautiful, pale skin exposed. The flat, tapered stomach and the bare hips. She's going to lose it.

Dollars are suddenly flying from all the place and Elsa walks around with her sexy strut, collecting them and letting admirers slip money in her stockings and panties.

After completing her round, Elsa turns her back to the crowd and reaches behind her to the straps of her bra. She undoes it, slips the straps off her shoulders, turns her head to the crowd to give them a sultry smile and pulls the clothing off. Without looking, she throws it back to land somewhere among the crowd and walks away, marking the end of her performance.

Despite very rarely showing her intimate parts, Elsa always walks away with more money than any other stripper. Her sexiness does most of her work, she just needs to show it off properly.

When her sister disappears behind the curtain, Anna lets loose a big breath. Her whole body is hot and a small part of her wishes she responded to Raven. God knows she could use a good fuck right about now. Her thighs are pressed close together, rubbing to look for some sort of friction to soothe the fire between them.

She looks down and finds her hand applying pressure to her aching breast, the stiff nipple straining against the fabric of her bra. The redhead retracts her hand, spreads her legs and takes a calming breath. She does not need this right now. She needs to get out of here and go to the car, so Elsa doesn't suspect anything. Maybe she could give herself the attention she needs in the car…

While the feeling of being caught certainly excites the redhead, she decides better against it. After smoothing her outfit, Anna takes off to Elsa's 1967 Mustang.

* * *

Elsa finds herself in front of the door of the changing rooms, steeling herself for the upcoming conversation. After taking her time, she opens the door to find Wesker waiting where she left him.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I just had to get to my performance."

The man ignores her for a while and she wonders if she should say anything. After an uncomfortable amount of time, she decides to get to it.

Right before she opens her mouth, Wesker speaks. "I hope you've thought over our earlier conversation."

"Yes, I have. You will have your show tonight."

"Excellent." He leaves without another word.

Elsa sighs and prepares herself. She will just do what she does every time, just put a little more effort and then break the news. She debates if she should just go to Anna now and leave him. But that will probably give her unpleasant consequences. The man does hold Arendelle in his pocket, after all. He could easily make her life a living hell. And worse, he could easily make Anna's life a living hell. He may not know they're sisters but he could easily find out. Anna's life and her happiness is what truly matters to the blonde, her own be damned. If Anna is happy, Elsa is happy. Simple as that.

She reaches the door to the private booth and takes a calming breath. She can't help but feel a sense of dread around her. Anna is right about this man. But she's here now, she told him he would get his show. No backing out now.

She opens the door and walks in. The small room is lit by a dark red light. She sees her client on the chair in the middle. He's leaned back on it, with his legs slightly spread. She dreads dancing around in that lap again. The man is not unattractive or anything. If Elsa did have an eye for men, she would probably say he's handsome. She will try to keep the contact to a minimum and just tease him. This is her job after all, striptease.

Without a word from either party, Elsa starts a slow, sensual twirl of her body in front of him. After showing off her goods, she trails her hands down along the sides of her body, cupping her thighs from the front and giving them a good squeeze. She bends over a little, exposing some cleavage and, should he twist his head, give him a side view of the curve of her rear. As expected, he twists his head.

She turns around then, bending over slowly, revealing more and more of her bottom. By the end of it, she's looking at the man upside down from between her legs and gives him a seductive smirk. After he's got his fill of her rear, she stands upright and turns around.

Walking towards him, making sure to sway her hips, she stops right in front of him and brings a pale leg up. She rests her knee on the arm of the chair and twists herself, showing off her garter and beautiful curves. She once again turns so her back is facing him and proceeds to straddle the arms of the chair, propelling herself and hovering above the man with her legs bracing her weight. She arches her back, giving a plentiful view of the tops of her breasts and ends up completely bent backwards, showing off just how flexible she is.

She arches her head too, adding her neck to the tantalizing display of her body and her hair pools at the man's lap and her eyes lock to his upside down. His eyes seem darker and Elsa sees them change color, from his normal vermilion to a dark, deep red. She straightens and once her back is turned to him, she closes her eyes and exhales. _Calm down, Elsa. It's probably the light. No one can change their eye color._

She wants to be out of this place as soon as possible. She wants this to be over with. She wants to be home. Home with Anna.

Putting on her mask once more, Elsa turns with the same seductive smirk from before. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Her firm, supple breasts bounce lightly with each step she takes towards the man. She straddles the arms of the chair again and lifts herself up, bringing her breasts eye level with him, letting them hang before him mere inches away from his face. She throws her head forward to look down on him, letting her hair tickle the back of his neck. She rolls her hips in the air, pretending to grind on something. Then, she releases a sensual moan in the man's ear. Looking down on him, she can see his hands and legs twitch, no doubt wanting to reach out and grope her bare flesh. She's never been more grateful for the "look, but don't touch" rule.

She leans back and slightly lowers herself, hovering _just_ above his lap. She continues to roll her hips, harder, and brings a hand up to a breast and kneads her soft flesh gently, getting rougher with each roll of her hips. She can see beads of sweat rapidly rolling down the man's temples and watches with satisfaction as he brings a hand to his collar and pulls on his shirt. _I'm almost done._

Making eye contact again, she slides her free hand down the plane of her flat, tapered stomach, stopping at her navel. Once she sees his attention is at the hand, she continues sliding it down, even slower, past the waistband of her panties.

Sliding her hand even lower, to make it believable, she sticks her tongue out to sensually lick at her lips. The hand at her breast squeezes the flesh harder and she scrunches up her face, in a display of holding back a moan. Wiggling the fingers in her panties, she gives a well-faked moan and knows her job is done when the man takes a deep breath and further pulls on his collar.

She can fill the rest of time with dancing and presenting her body in provocative ways. So she does.

When the time is over, she walks out of the room to wait for a word with her client.

He walks out soon enough. "That was amazing, Miss Valentine. Better than usual."

She gives a believable-enough smile. "Thank you."

"Same time next week?"

"About that. I'll be taking my name off the private performance list. I'm afraid this was the last time." _Smooth, Elsa._

The man walks to her. Too close for comfort but she stands her ground. "I suggest you re-think that decision, Miss Valentine. I am not someone you want to disappoint."

"I'm sorry, but I've already made up my-"

Suddenly, there's a strong choking hand at her throat and she dragged up the rough wall, lifting her body off the ground a few feet. Elsa struggles to breathe, barely catching Wesker's words.

"I don't like repeating myself. So, I'll say this one more time." The grip on her throat tightens and she's going lightheaded from the lack of blood to her head. He speaks each word deliberately slow, elongating her torment as long as possible. "I suggest you re-think that decision, Miss Valentine. I am not someone you want to disappoint."

He releases her and she falls down to the ground with an audible _thump_. She gasps and coughs loudly, struggling to get oxygen to her lungs and re-activate her blood stream.

The man buttons his coat and looks down on the woman at his feet. "Same time next week, Miss Valentine?"

Elsa manages to croak out a "yes". The man walks away and she looks at him with hateful eyes. _You're not getting away with this, you son of a bitch._

Anna is just about to hit call on Elsa's name when the car door opens and her sister sits in the driver seat. "Elsa!" She gives the blonde a hug to her side. When the redhead pulls back, she looks over her and sees her stressed expression, along with marks along her throat. "Elsa, what happened? What did that bastard do to you?!"

"Please, Anna, not now. I'll tell you all about it at home, okay, snowflake?"

Anna can see the pleading in Elsa's eyes and she concedes. "Okay, Elsa."

Without another word, the blonde starts her car and drives off to her home.

 **If you want to get a good idea of what Wesker looks like, look for "Albert Wesker" in Google Images.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter warnings: Questionable sisterly behavior, violence.**

 _ **I don't own Frozen.**_

* * *

The ride home takes place in relative silence for the sisters. Anna fidgets in her seat and continuously bites her lip and tucks her braids behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa can see her casting glances at her every so often. The redhead tries to entertain herself by looking at whatever is out of the window, but it doesn't work for more than five seconds before she's looking at Elsa again. And when she starts putting her hands together and locks her fingers in various ways and does strange motions with them, some looking painful, Elsa knows she should say something. Seeing Anna so distressed, while Elsa herself is being the cause, is unacceptable for the platinum blonde. There's no room for anything other than happiness in the redhead's life.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm okay, I promise. I will tell you everything at home. Just, please, don't look so gloomy and sad. It's not like you to be like that. It hurts me seeing you like this."

"Sorry, Els, I can't help it. I just care."

Taking advantage of the stoplight, Elsa looks at her sister and takes one of her hands in her own. "I know you do, Anna. You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you care for me. Just hold out a little longer, okay? We're almost home."

Anna manages to give a tiny a smile but even that is wiped off her face when a thought crosses her mind. _Elsa is the one that got hurt and now she's the one comforting_ _me_ _._ At that moment, Anna feels incredibly useless and nothing but a thorn in Elsa's side. She knows that's not true, because Elsa has told her many times in the past that she's glad to have Anna at her side and that she will always love her. But still, the current situation, and Anna's behavior during it, makes her feel like she's taking more out of Elsa rather than somehow helping her. True, Elsa asked her to wait until they're home and she's going to respect that.

Like she respected Elsa's requests to not watch her dance in the club. Yeah, Anna respected those alright... She briefly thinks about if she should use her status as younger sibling to annoy the answer out of Elsa. The redhead knows her sister won't hate her, just be annoyed with her. But as quickly as that course of action came to her, it was as quickly thrown out the window.

First, lying to Elsa about why she took the job. Then, ignoring Elsa and watching her strip against her wishes. And now, using her vulnerable state to get an answer out of her because she can't wait a measly 15 more minutes? That would be the ultimate douchebag behavior and Anna is _not_ a douchebag. Despite her actions. She's been selfish, and right here, right now, she decides she'll no longer be selfish and will adhere to every of Elsa's wishes. And tell her the truth… maybe.

* * *

The car stops in the familiar driveway of their house. The girls quickly step out, Elsa locking the car and walk together to their front door. The blonde slowly walks over to the couch in the living room and flops, somehow gracefully, on the leathery surface with a groan. Meanwhile, Anna is in the kitchen, fetching a glass of water for both of them and quickly makes her way to her sister. Anna, too, flops on the couch, much less gracefully than Elsa, and offers her a glass.

Elsa accepts it and gulps down the contents in one go as if she's never had water before. Setting the glass on the table, she looks at Anna. "Thank you." The blonde sighs. "Guess I should get to it, huh?"

While Anna is dying to know, she can see the dejected and tired expression on Elsa's face. The way she's leaned back on the couch with her head craned, resting on the cushions, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. The angry red marks around the older girl's neck tell Anna enough for now. The redhead has a chance to act on the promise to herself in the car. Yes, she _wants_ to know what happened to Elsa, but simply looking at the blonde tells her she's not in the mood to discuss it.

She scoots closer to Elsa and brings a hand to her throat, gently caressing the bruises staining the flawless porcelain skin. She puts the strength of a feather in her touch, soothing the damaged skin, feeling as Elsa's throat bobs with her swallow. When the blonde leans in to the touch and hums contently, eyes still closed, Anna is encouraged to continue her ministrations.

Acting before thinking, Anna leans in and presses her lips against the throat in her hand, puckering them along the way and tenderly kissing the silk of skin. When Elsa doesn't stop her, the redhead continues kissing her all over the damaged skin, each peck against her neck impossibly soft and gentle. Her lips glide over the marred throat, sliding smoothly along skin, filling the room with the sounds of kissing lips.

When Elsa moans, small and restrained, Anna finally realizes what she's doing. She's kissing her older sister's neck, and it's far from sisterly affections. The redhead pulls away slowly and retracts her hand. Cheeks red with embarrassment at her actions, she speaks. "God, Elsa." It came out more like a breath than anything.

Cheeks further reddening, she tries again. "I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make you feel good. I didn't mean for it to be so…" _Intimate._ "…weird." She bites her lip to stop herself from saying more than necessary.

The blonde opens her eyes and her cheeks are slightly flushed. She clears her throat before speaking. "No, it's fine. It wasn't… weird. Just different. But it was good. I-I mean, it made me feel good."

"Really? You're not, I dunno, weirded out by me or anything?"

"No. Your lips felt really good against me. And your hands too…"

Neither sister knows how to continue after that, so they descend into an uncomfortable silence, both red in the cheeks from Elsa's comment.

After a few minutes of lounging around the couch, Elsa speaks. "Hey, we should watch a movie and have some food. What do you say?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"I'll just go pick something out and get us food."

"Let me do it, Els. You've been, well…" She gestures to her throat. "been through things, today." She finishes lamely.

Elsa quickly stands up. "No, Anna, it's okay. I'll do it. You just wait here."

"O-okay." But the blonde is already out the room.

* * *

Behind the shut door of her room, Elsa exhales and covers her face in both her palms. _What were you thinking, Elsa?! Moaning like that, then telling her lips and hands felt good..._ Oh, but they did. Even now, the blonde can feel the tingle on her throat from Anna's touch. The skin there is on fire, and not because of the bruises left. It's a calm flame, slowly spreading from her throat to the rest of her body, making it ache and crave for Anna's touch. Only her angel-like hands and her butterfly-soft lips can douse the – now fierce – flame she inadvertently started.

 _Damn it, Elsa. You can't feel like this. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. I shut myself from her for a reason, it can't have been for nothing. I thought I got rid of these feelings. Conceal it, Elsa. Don't let her see._

Despite her efforts, Elsa can't bring her mind off what had transpired earlier. The redhead's soothes made her throbbing neck feel infinitely better. Her caressing hands and her soft, oh so soft, lips banished the pain like it was never there, leaving only the desire for her touch. The only thing that existed in that moment was Anna. She unconsciously brings a hand to her throat, desperately attempting to re-create the touch and failing miserably.

 _I can't shut her out again, it would bring her too much pain. I can't see her suffer, my heart won't take it. Why do I have these feelings, damn it?! She's my little sister. We can't ever be together. We can't…_

Elsa slides down her door, bringing her knees up to her chin and hugs them. She rests her face atop them and cries her sorrows away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna is still on the couch, thinking over what their last interaction meant.

 _She said she liked it. Well, she didn't say she_ _ **liked**_ _it literally but she did say it made her feel good. That my hands and my lips made her feel good. She doesn't think it's weird. And… I could have sworn I heard her moan. Yes, this was good. I made her feel good._

Confident their encounter ended on a positive note, Anna leans back comfortably on the couch, a big grin adorning her freckled face, and waits for her sister while letting her mind wander.

* * *

The northern part of Arendelle, past the city's large forest and up the chilling mountains, one can find the northernmost part of the city, aptly named The North Mountain. Life is mostly devoid here, due to the harsh snow that never ceases to rain, making the ground unreliable and unstable to build on.

But this doesn't bother him.

After finding the only stable enough place to build on, Wesker commissioned a mansion to be constructed here, away from the city and away from everything. After construction was completed, Wesker killed all the workers, bare handed, and covered their deaths by using the place's unstable environment. That way, only he knows where the mansion is.

Currently, the man is in his mansion's training room, preparing for his session. The training room is a large chamber, majority of the room dominated by the immense obstacle course. Various ramps and slopes lead to hanging ledges and swinging poles. Tight ropes and climbing walls, swimming pool and even target practice. Anything and everything.

The man dresses in his training outfit and takes position in front of the course's start. Taking a running start, the man crosses a threshold in front of the beginning slope, starting a huge timer on the wall.

Wesker is as fast as a cheetah, as nimble as a monkey and strong as a bear. He runs along the ramps, performing impossibly big leaps across the gaps, shimmying ledges as quickly as he runs. He takes huge strides across the tightropes, not a care for balance because the man is fast enough to walk across it before he even leans towards a side. Sliding down yet another ramp, the man pulls out a gun from his hip and aims whilst sliding. The targets pop out and they're gone quicker than they showed up. Reaching the end of the ramp, Wesker jumps and shoots another target mid-air. He hangs on a ledge and aims down, shooting three more targets.

Releasing his grip on the ledge, the man falls down, reloading as he does so, on a column. Targets pop out all around the him. He pulls another gun and extends his hands in front of him. Criss-crossing them, he pulls the triggers, taking down two targets. His trigger fingers are fast enough to make the guns shoot almost like they're fully automatic. Untangling his arms, the man spreads them outward and takes down every target on either of his sides. When he can no longer bend his arms, he quickly turns on one foot and takes down the remaining targets.

After all of them are down, the man spins the guns around the triggers and holsters them. He puts his hands together and dives into the water below him. He swims across the vast expanse of water, not once stopping to take a breath of air.

He emerges from the pool, marking the end of his training course.

His breathing is as calm and even as when he first entered the room. It's as if the man _didn't_ just do a huge training course and his defined abs, along with the rest of his body are wet, but not because he's sweating.

A loud, computerized female voice booms in the great room.

"32.19 seconds. Congratulations, this is a new record. The previous record was 33.57 seconds."

Wesker reaches into his pocket, pulling out his shades and covering his eyes as he walks away.

* * *

Back at Arendelle, during the the cover of midnight, Kristoff of the Winterfire and his team are surrounding an abandoned command post. They have it on good authority that their target is currently inside, unsuspecting of their presence. The team of three men and one woman are currently going over their plan inside their van of operations.

Kristoff is leaning on the computer protruding from the middle of van, showing the blueprints of the command post, explaining his plan to the team. "It's a two storey building and there's only one entrance. At least, one official entrance. There is a pipe along the left side of the building, leading up to a window that can be easily infiltrated. Our target, Lambert, is on the second floor, at the northeast side of the building. The blueprints here are showing there's an office there. If this is anything like our previous missions, then the doors will be fortified and the windows will be guarded. Which means we have to be extra careful and extra lethal."

A thick Norwegian accent speaks. "What's it gonna be boss? Stealth or assault?"

"I'm glad you ask, Sven. It's gonna be both."

A clear, female British accent from the corner of the van speaks, accompanied by the sounds of knife sharpening. "Both? This ought to be interesting."

"From previous missions, we know that our enemies are fortifying their doors, making them impenetrable to normal breach and clear ops. But, this time, we got a little special something straight from HQ's labs." Kristoff walks to his pack and pulls something out, throwing it on the computer.

The woman speaks again, astonished. "Is that?"

"Yes, Vicky, it is. Genuine Winterfire. The explosion that can be generated by this is more than strong enough to blow us open some reinforced doors. So strong, in fact, that it can easily disable any hostiles on the other side. The materials in it won't leave any smoke and the sound it produces will be mostly drowned out by itself."

"So, you're saying this can create an explosion equal to a bunch of C4 and make virtually no noise?" Sven asks, bewildered.

Vicky walks to the table, speaking. "Not only that." She grabs the package to inspect it. "But it can also be salvaged. The materials that make this thing don't get completely wasted in the process of exploding, meaning they can be retrieved and used to build another Winterfire. Quite a piece of chemistry, this is."

"However, if you take a look at the blueprints, you're gonna see that the entrance is easily a choke point. There can be guards posted back enough so that they won't get phased by the explosion and ready to open fire as soon as the doors are blown open."

The backdoors to the van open and in walks Carter, zipping his fly. "Alright team, what did I miss?"

"Can you at least be civilized enough to not do that" She points at his crotch. "in front of us?"

Carter puts on a mock British accent. "Oh, I'm sorry, love, for having a view on civilization that differs from your own."

"I can see your view goes about as far as mocking someone because they were born in a different part of the world, which we all share, mind you."

"Hey! Stop your bickering. We're on a mission. You got any personal problems, you settle them somewhere that's not here. Got it?"

"She started it!"

"And I'm finishing it! Settle down, both of you." Kristoff sighs. "Now, here's the plan. Sven, you and Carter are gonna breach the front entrance, using the Winterfire."

"Whoa, we get Winterfire for this? Ha-ha, the mission just got a whole lot better."

"When you two blow open the doors, there will most likely be guys on the other side, shooting as soon the door goes down."

"What, you want us walking to our deaths?"

"No, Carter, you wait till they stop shooting. Then you show up and shoot them, simple. Once you're in, you clear the first floor of all remaining hostiles. And you stay on the first floor, in case these guys have backup, got it?"

Sven and Carter nod.

"Now, me and Vicky are gonna go around the building, up the pipe that leads to a window on the second floor. Most of the guards in the place will be distracted with the explosion down on the first floor, giving us the time and cover we need to make our way to the room in which we suspect Lambert is holed up in. That's the plan, gentlemen, lady. Any questions?"

Everyone remains silent.

"Good, we start in fifteen minutes. Prepare your gear."

* * *

Elsa cries. Cries until there are no more tears left in her. She shakes with the force of her sobs until the world around her is spinning. Forcing herself to stop before she's gone too long, Elsa wipes a hand across her eyes and takes a few calming breaths. _Conceal, don't feel._

The blonde stands from her position on the ground against the door, and makes her way to her DVD collection. Picking a film she knows Anna will like, Elsa stops at her wardrobe for a change of clothes. Donning simple black wool shorts and a white t-shirt, the blonde makes her way to the bathroom to erase any evidence of crying her face is bearing.

She splashes multiple handfuls of water on her face while chanting her mantra of "Conceal, don't feel". Her eyes are no longer red around the edges and the tear stains are gone. _There. Like I never cried._ She quickly brushes her teeth and makes her way downstairs.

Elsa steps into the kitchen and retrieves two glasses from the cupboard. She opens the fridge to look for some food. _Hmm, well, it's too late to properly cook something. But I don't want some shitty microwave food. A-ha, I'll make us some sandwiches._

She grabs two handfuls of ingredients and sets them atop the kitchen counter with a loud groan. She opens a drawer and spots some hot chocolate. _Perfect._ The blonde quickly sets to boiling some water, and setting some bread in the toaster. She gets to work on chopping and cutting the various ingredients she's prepared for the sandwiches.

In the middle of cutting some cheese, Elsa almost cuts herself when two arms wrap around her waist and pull her in a backwards hug. "Hey, Els." She feels breath on her neck and the sensation of _who's_ that breath is, almost makes her knees give out. Anna is pressing the side of her face between her shoulder blades. "Whatcha doin', sis?"

Flustered by the sudden contact, Elsa has some trouble speaking. "Just, uh, y-you know. The usual…"

"The usual would be stripping. But I see no pole around."

 _Forgetting herself for a moment in favor of abandonig her sour mood, Elsa decides to respond to the challenge._ _Oh, you wanna play? I'll play with you._ "Is that a challenge?"

"I dunno, is it?"

The blonde's voice goes a tone lower. "Why don't you take a seat, dear sister, and watch me as I make you food, hmm?" Elsa turns around in Anna's embrace and gently pushes her until her butt is on one of the kitchen's chairs.

The blonde employs her sexy strut technique as she makes her way back to the kitchen counter, making sure to sway her hips for her one woman audience.

Anna's mind is positively buzzing. _Is this really happening? Is this really, really, really happening?! Oh my god, her hips…_ The redhead pinches herself to make sure she's hasn't passed out and is currently a drooling mess on the couch. _Ow… Okay, guess this is real. Holy shit._

While she's making her way back to the counter, Elsa thinks. _This is okay, right? I mean, I'm not really showing her my feelings by doing this. She just thinks I'm doing it because of her challenge. And I won't actually strip, just tease the girl a little. I don't want her seeing me nude, but some showing off can't hurt. Yes, this is fine._

Anna continues to stare at the older woman's hips, utterly entranced by each and every sway, from left to right, left to right... When Elsa is far enough, the redhead gets a good view of her sister's mile long, flawless milky legs. She imagines gliding her hands along the smooth surface, feeling the warm skin and caress every strong, taut muscle in them. Her pink tongue darts out from between her lips to wet the suddenly dry fleshiness.

The stripper ends her walk and bends over the counter, due to her distance away from it, and reaches for the knife and butter.

While bent, her shorts are pulled tight against her skin, causing the bottom of her firm buttocks to peek out from beneath the fabric. The offending piece of cloth is so tight on her, Anna can see the outline of the blonde's panties straining against the shorts.

It's taking all of the redhead's concentration to not make any noises and to keep herself from hyperventilating at the sight. _Elsa, what are you doing to me? You're a goddess…_

The toaster dings then and the blonde stripper struts over to it, grabbing the toast and setting it on the counter. She gets to work on buttering the burned bread, while leaning her body's weight on her right leg. Her right hip protrudes proudly and she minutely bends herself at the waist, bringing attention to her clothed rear.

Buttering the bread quickly, while swaying her backside as if it's a pendulum, Elsa turns so her body's side is in Anna's view. The blonde wipes her "accidentally" buttered up fingers along her shirt. Reaching the hem of it, she swipes her hand up, dragging the fabric along, and revealing a flat plane of an abdomen, adorned with a distracting navel, dipping shyly inwards. Letting the redhead savour the view, Elsa continues to slowly drag her hand upwards, stopping at the base of a breast. Knowing full well Anna's eyes are on her hand, the stripper drags it up the supple flesh and wipes her fingers around her nipple, quickly stiffening the pink peak under her own touch.

With all the effort it's taking Anna to hold back her noises and keep her white-knuckled hands gripping the chair's arms as if her life depends on it, her whole body shakes due to the force of her resistance. Her cheeks are openly mimicking the colour of her hair and her whole body is brought to a searing heat by her boiling blood. The girl, discreetly, tries to bring her thighs as close together as possible, hoping for any sort of miniscule friction to tame the raging inferno between them. Little does she know, a part of Elsa's job is watching her audience as closely as the audience is watching her.

So, when the blonde sees Anna's legs coming together, she knows her job is done. Smirking to herself, and deciding to stop this before it gets too far, Elsa saunters over to her younger sister and places down the sandwich on the table with a graceful bend of her body. "Enjoy your food." She says in a sultry tone and gives the younger a wink, walking out of the kitchen to the living room to prepare their movie.

When Anna is left alone, the redhead performs the sigh of sighs and leans forward on her chair, resting her hands on her knees and lowering her head. _Holy shit! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. No porn has made me this wet in so little time._ Reaching into her jeans, she feels the fabric of her panties, quickly realizing she's soiled them. Retracting her hand, it takes what little willpower is left in her to not brush her fingers against her hot core. Taking a few calming breaths, she stands up and makes her way to the living room.

* * *

"Alright, everyone ready?" Kristoff asks his team, standing behind the closed doors of the van, supressed gun in hand, with Vicky behind him, Carter and Sven to his left.

"Ready." Comes the simultaneous response.

"On the count of three." Kristoff grips the handle of the van's right door and Carter grips the left. "One – two – three!"

The doors open and the team rolls out with practiced efficiency. A few jogged steps in, Kristoff and Vicky separate from their comrades and hang a left, hiding in an alleyway leading up to the side of the building.

Carter and Sven time their movements carefully, moving only under the cover of shadows and when the patrols around the building aren't looking in their general direction.

Sven ducks behind a dumpster right when a window patrol on the second floor turns his gaze to him. He scopes out Carter around the corner of the dumpster, slightly ahead of his position. His partner warns him with a hand gesture that a guard is approaching to Sven's left side. He focuses on the sounds around him and soon hears the footsteps of the guard, echoing closer with each second. The footsteps come to a stop and Sven quickly lashes out the dumpster, combat knife in hand, and places his palm on his victim's mouth and swiftly ducks down behind the dumpster, taking the guard with him. He sinks his blade in the man's neck, immediately ending his life. Sven throws open the dumpster and disposes of the body inside. He takes another look around and moves next to Carter.

"Nice kill."

"Thanks."

Carter points over yonder. "There's a guard in each of the windows, but if we move when they're distracted under the shadows, they won't see us. There are two guards right beside the doors."

"Sounds easy enough."

"You ready?" Sven nods. "On my mark." Carter raises two fingers in the air and holds them up in a "wait" gesture. "Steady… steadyyy… now, go, go."

The duo move swiftly and silently, behind a wall, where they can get a better shot at the two on the doors. "Okay, you take the one on the right, and leave the left one to me. On three. One – two – three."

Two supressed rifles go off at once, felling the guards simultaneously with _thumps._ "Let's move."

They quickly make their way to the entrance and Carter sets up the Winterfire on the doors.

Sven presses two fingers to his ear, activating his headset. "Kristoff, we're at the entrance."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Vicky made their way past the alleyway and are currently round the left side of the building.

Vicky, scoping out the area, ducks down and reports. "There's one guard at the window we're supposed to enter through and one at the base of the pipe."

"I don't like this."

"Why?"

"Something's not right. There are too few guards in this place. I just got word from Sven they're at the entrance and they only had to kill three guards. Wesker usually puts more men guarding his outposts."

"You think this might be a trap?"

"Maybe." Kristoff speaks into his headset. "Sven, we might be dealing with a trap here. Exercise extra caution."

"Roger that."

"Let's go, Vicky."

The two quickly vault over the ledge they're hiding behind and use the cover of midnight to slip undetected to a wall near their target. Kristoff peeks around a corner and takes out the guard at the base of the pipe with a well-placed shot.

They dart from their cover and get to work on the hiding the corpse in a shady corner. Once at the pipe, Kristoff gestures for Vicky to climb. She scales the pipe quickly and silently, motioning for Kristoff she's ready.

Kristoff speaks through his headset. "Sven, we're set. Blow the doors."

"Affirmative."

A moment later, the sound of wood and metal being destroyed is Vicky's cue. She reaches up, knife in hand and stabs the guard in this throat, killing him instantly. She uses the knife's grip as a handle, and pulls him over the window, in Kristoff's waiting arms.

He hides the body in the same shady corner and scales the pipe quickly, joining his partner on the second floor. So far, they've heard no gunshots.

* * *

Sven and Carter are behind either side of the blown open doors, waiting for the rain of fire upon on them. But it doesn't come.

Peeking his head over the corner, Carter sees nothing. He walks in carefully, checking every corner and comes across double doors. Without a word, he gets in position to break open the door with Sven ready to rush in and kill whoever is on the other side. With three nods of his head, he bursts the door open and his partner rushes past him to shoot… no one.

The place is absolutely deserted. No guards, nothing. They quickly scout the first floor, realizing it is indeed completely empty, save for the basic furniture in the room.

"Kristoff, the first floor is empty. We swept the area and encountered no resistance. There's nothing here."

"This isn't over yet, look for any clues that Wesker might have been here."

"You got it."

* * *

Kristoff and Vicky, too, have met no resistance on the second floor so far. They're honing in on the office their target, Lambert is supposed to be in. Shoving the doors open, Kristoff points his gun and shouts a "Freeze!"

Lambert is, indeed, in the office and he's calmly sitting on his desk as if the building isn't being assaulted. "Where's Wesker?!" Kristoff demands.

The man slowly turns in his chair and stares at Kristoff, smirk on his face. "Wesker? Whoever that might be?"

"Cut the crap. We know you're working for him. We can do this one of two ways."

"The only way you find Wesker is if he wants you to find him."

Suddenly, the window in the room shatters and Kristoff covers his eyes. The object that broke the window, a smoke grenade, explodes and covers the room in its thick alchemical fog. Kristoff is forced to the ground and he hears Lambert laugh.

When the smoke clears, Vicky rushes to the window and sees a car driving off, no doubt Lambert inside it. "We've lost him." She states emotionless.

"Damn it! Search this place. There's gotta be something here."

"Sven, we lost Lambert." Vicky speaks through her headset.

Searching the entire room, the agents end up empty-handed. Kristoff grunts and kicks the desk with force. He looks to his side and spots something in the dark corner of the window Lambert escaped from.

He kneels down and grabs the tarnished piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, he finds out it's a business card. "The Blue Moon?" he muses out loud. Turning the paper over, he reads what he assumes to be a nickname: The Ice Queen.


End file.
